Same Old Classic Plot
by the eyesore
Summary: DO NOT READ. HIATUS.
1. Introduction

**Same Old Classic Plot**

**Chapter I**

**Introduction**

You should have seen it all, the grand ball that took place in the Imperial Palace of the great Britannia, where all the _important people _gathered. The theme of gold and white—with the rich red that accompanied it—presented well the costly glamor that was meant to awe those who would step foot in the royal structure.

Golden chandeliers hang above the high white ceiling, which itself was granted carvings that decorated it, eloquently gracing the people of its artificial light which rivaled the darkness that was just outside. The windows were of clear glass with frames designed meticulously; each with silky red curtains tied aside it, right and left. The glazed red marble floors added to the affluent theme with musicians, mostly composed of skilled violinists, entertaining with class.

The people who had set foot inside the grandeur-filled structure were of the richest and most important in the land. From royalties to nobles; king and queen to viceroys and to the bottom chain of the aristocratic government. Those with the so-called _status_ breathed the air of the wealthiest and the most powerful, the ones who had ownership of the territory they had currently stood upon, the ones who bore the name of their land, Britannia.

The royalties were definitely there, the princes and the princesses that made a total number of eleven, together with the emperor and empress themselves, making all thirteen royal bloods.

Children of the reigning emperor and empress—two of the eleven were hers as the rest had different mothers—were scattered around the ball, each entertained by the guests who came and went, but they were only ten as one of them was at hold of the empress herself, who stood along side the emperor by the front center where their golden and purple cushioned thrones were put on slightly elevated ground.

This child had in possession of silky seemingly tousled raven black hair and a perfect pair of amethyst-like eyes. He was slim and bony that was likely to be enough of an explanation of his physical incompetence but this never flawed his charm that was adequate to attract a _horde _of girls since his facial features provided it. Not only that, but his mental prowess wass to be admired, even by the aged and wise. To put it off simply, he was a typical handsome and charming prince. What's more?

He was nothing ordinary.

_He_ was chosen among eleven to be heir to the throne of the almighty Britannia. The child referred to was currently of an age of seven, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia was his birth name and bestowed upon him was ultimate power. Britannia was founded as the strongest nation the world has seen.

He wore clothes of fine embroidery sewn by hands that wounded themselves for the perfection that was meant for him. He wore an outfit made of the finest white fabric that could be found for his full-sleeved top along with a diamond-shape-patterned golden vest and with the matching red cravat tied elegantly around his neck. And to go with it, a pair of deep black slacks. He wore a purple cape with the emblem of Britannia on it that represented royalty, trimmed with fine silver. His only accessory was a pocket watch which was chained gold to his vest. To take the simplicity of his guise for granted would definitely be a mistake.

Yet even so, all that was spoken of was still about a child, who had presently worn a childish scowl as he felt unbearably _bored._

"Mommy..." the boy whined.

"Dear, can't you be more like little Nuna? She may be the youngest but she handles herself better than you do." His mother referref to the younger girl of light brown locks and the same purple eyes who was at hold of a certain pink-haired girl. The empress had ebony mane, from which Lelouch had inherited his, and deep lilac orbs that represented well her kind soul. Her outfit comprised of a Victorian dress mostly of the different shades of blue, then the rest was of white and gold.

"Well, I wouldn't mind if I could hang out with Nuna and the others. Why did _he_ tell you to bring me with you anyway? He could have just asked for big brother Oddyseus or even big brother Scnheizel! They would've been more than happier to stay here _and do nothing_!" He whined.

"You know exactly why."

"I know, I know. Heir to the throne. I get it." Lelouch pouted as his mother simply laughed at him being ridiculous and adorable.

"You'll understand some time," was all she said. For the time being, his mother was simply entertained by those who came by to converse while Lelouch wanted to get away to where Nunally was, although he appreciated the compliments he received time after time, they're main objective was his mother, Empress of Britannia.

All the while when he thought that all he had hoped for the evening was lost, he felt a light pat on his shoulder and turned to see a familiar face of a blond and a ginger-haired girl who looked at him with a warm smile.

"Hey~a Lelouch!" The blond exclaimed but not too loud as to gain the attention of the surrounding crowd but loud enough to emphasize her joy of seeing a dreaded prince at place.

"Milly," Lelouch could do nothing else but to glare at the older girl. Milly was a year older than the glaring prince. She wore a simple yet stylish ocean-green dress with white trims and cute white sandals. She was of the Ashford family, allies to the Empress Marianne and was Lelouch's _first_ childhood friend since they've met at earlier years.

"Now, now _princey_, don't look so terrifying," Milly could only smirk while Lelouch continued to glare. Milly then looked away from him then replaced her smirk with a kind smile looking at her companion who was beside her, "C'mon Shirley, this is whom I wanted you to meet, say hello," Milly encouraged the shy girl.

"Uhh... Hello." She mused, still smiling shyly. Half of the girl's orange hair was tied in a black bow with her bangs on one side revealing warm innocent green eyes. She wore a blue dress with black trims on the lower part of her frilly skirt and on the edges of her puffy sleeves and a larger black bow behind her waist with white knee-length socks and matching black doll shoes.

"Hi…" The young prince replied uncertainly as he locked eyes with her.

"And who do we have here?" The empress took notice after Lelouch's hand stopped fidgeting against hers.

"Hi there, your Majesty!" Milly greeted quickly and rather so informally.

"Hello Milly," the empress returned a smile.

"Your Majesty," the younger girl curtsied, "my name is Shirley of the Fenette household. It's nice to meet you." She greeted as practiced then returned her gaze towards Lelouch.

"Nice to meet you too, Shirley." The empress simply smiled then looked at the two as they continued to stare at each other. "Would you like to spend some time with him?" The empress offered kindly while Lelouch snapped his way to look at his mother with all hope and glee for the freedom he would soon be granted with.

"Well… If you wouldn't mind at all," Shirley paused, "and if his highness would want to." She added quickly and shyly while looking at the ground. Her cheeks a little tinted with bright red. Milly stifled a laugh at this.

"I wouldn't mind at all, dear, and anyway," the Empress continued to smile as she turned towards her son, "I'm sure Lelouch would love to make friends." She finished with a lighthearted chuckle which had caused Lelouch to blush.

Then...silence.

"Well?" Milly said, breaking it.

"I'll go then." Lelouch finally said. With this, Shirley was delighted. Lelouch grabbed hold onto Shirley's hand then ran away as fast as his legs could go leaving Milly behind.

"Have fun!" The empress bid then looked towards Milly who excused herself. The empress then returned her attention to the nobles who came to converse with whatever they brought up.

* * *

"Finally." Lelouch exhaled as he panted hard.

"Umm," Shirley stared at a stricken Lelouch, "are you alright?" She asked out of pure concern, innocently.

"I'm...fine." He panted, after minutes of deep breathing exercises the young prince collected himself.

"You aren't really used to running, aren't you, your highness?" Shirley said as she laughed a bit.

"Well apparently I'm more of brains than brawn." He defended childishly which caused the two to laugh. "Call me Lelouch, okay?" He said as he smiled charmingly at Shirley.

"I can?" She asked, hesitant.

"Of course." He smiled. "You can even give me a nickname!" Lelouch added in cheerfully but knowingly. Shirley thought well about it, why not?

"Lulu." She concluded about it quickly.

"Lulu?" He asked, taken aback just a bit while Shirley had noticed this.

"Uhh... Never mind, I'll just call you Lelou—"

"It's fine! I like it!" Lelouch claimed before she could finish causing Shirley to blush. "Well? Lulu it is!" Lelouch waited for a response. "I know, wanna go to where my little sister is? You're definitely gonna like her. She's an angel!" He grabbed her hand and this time they just walked off.

But before they could arrive anywhere near Nunally, a young man of ocean-green hair and sharp orange eyes who appeared with the uniform of the royal guards approached Lelouch.

"Your highness, where have you been?" The young man asked. After a short moment, he took notice of Shirley. "Oh," He paused, "You must be the young lady of the Fenette household. A pleasure to meet you, Miss. I am Jeremiah Gotwald, personal guard of his young highness here." He smiled at Shirley. "If you would excuse me milady," he excused himself giving Lelouch his attention, "Your highness, your parents are currently in need of your presence at the platform."

"But Mommy just sent me off-"

"In a rather bad time, your highness. The Stadtfelds have just arrived." Jeremiah said.

"The Stadtfelds?"

"Yes your highness." Jeremiah confirmed as he looked at Shirley. "We should head over there right now your highness. I'll ask one of the guards to escort Lady Fenette back to where her parents are." He concluded as he called one of the royal guards to his request.

"Alright..." Jeremiah readied themselves to part while Lelouch took a glance at Shirley, "We'll head off now, Shirley."

"Milady?" The guard offered a hand to Shirley while Shirley accepted. Lelouch looked at her again before leaving not wanting to leave his newly-made friend.

"You should really go now, y'know Lulu." Shirley smiled.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you Shirley! See ya' next time, 'kay?" Lelouch waved as he walked off quickly together with Jeremiah smiling.

"Buh-bye Lulu! See you again!" She waved back with a smile on her face. As Lelouch disappeared in the crowd she looked at the guard with a nod and was then escorted.

* * *

On the stage where the crowd surrounded it, Lelouch was safely escorted by Jeremiah.

"Excuse me." Lelouch announced coolly. Seeing his mother and father he then apologized for the wait.

"Lelouch, come here. We've someone we want you to meet." His father called as Lelouch unquestionably obeyed. "Lord Stadtfeld, this is my son, Lelouch. He will ascend to the throne after my time." As the emperor introduced him, the nobleman bowed.

"Your highness, Prince Lelouch," The man started with a voice so deep, well suited for a man like him, with his head low, "It is a great pleasure to have finally met you." Lord Stadtfeld greeted with utmost respect.

"The Stadtfelds barely make it to social balls like these since they're usually busy with the affairs of the government." The empress said. "They are of great help to us." The empress added.

"Ohh." Was all Lelouch could give.

"Please, anything for the Imperial family. We're glad to be of any help." Lord Stadtfeld added. "Anyway, I brought someone with me today. If I may?"

"Of course." Lelouch's father approved.

"Let me introduce to you my one and only daughter,"

Lord Stadtfeld moved a bit to the side as if to give way. As he motioned to the side, a young girl with red hair was revealed, who wore an elegant white dress with fine pink trims of Japanese flowers then walked up front then curtsied gracefully. Lord Stadtfeld then lays his hands on the younger girl's shoulders lovingly and proudly.

"Kallen Stadtfeld."

* * *

**So... How was it?**

_I'm a beginner! _

Same Old Classic Plot is my second FF. It was inspired by Aisaka Sumi's Black Wings, an FF in CardCaptor Sakura.


	2. News

Thank you all very much for your reviews, support and advices! Thanks a whole lot!

**Same Old Classic Plot**

**Chapter II**

**News  
**

_Ten years later...  
_

The garden of the Imperial Palace was a paradise to be: the rich green of trees that surrounded the area were those that bore fruits and those that didn't, beautiful flowers and bushes of different kinds and colors. The nourished and garden-fresh Bermuda grasses covered most of the area giving a pleasing scent with white-stoned paths protecting them from any unwanted stepping. Insects and birds were in no danger if they took it as home. In the center of the vast garden was a large white fountain with a statue, carved at its center, the water graciously flowing down creating gentle splashes and ripples. Not far away from it was a large Greek temple-like shelter, vines crawled around its carved ionic-styled pillars_, _while inside were white marbled benches and tables, where Lelouch, his friends and siblings would usually stay at doing _all sorts of stuff.  
_

"Checkmate." Lelouch said coolly, claiming yet again his unfaltering victory in the game of chess. Lelouch grew up to be a charming young man. He was tall and still slim, intelligent as ever, handsome and _whatnot_. Lelouch's hobby of the game of chess had affected his closest friends, especially the certain blue-haired teen.

Rivalz Cardemonde was the son of Lord Cardemonde, who served as one of the representatives of Britannia. Lelouch met him when the nobleman had an appointment with the emperor years ago. The two boys kept meeting then became friends due to the frequent visits of his father to the palace.

Rivalz sighed, sulking at his defeat while Lelouch simply smirked at this.

"It's okay Rivalz, I'm sure you'll catch up to big brother in no time." Nunally, Lelouch's younger sister encouraged. Nunally had grown up to be a fine lady and a princess as expected whom Lelouch would tend to describe as angelic.

"Even if you say that—"

"Rivalz, there's really nothing to worry about..." A familiar voice came up, heads turning towards it to reveal a blond. Milly walked closer to the posse, with all grace and with an air of confidence. Over the years, she had grown to be wise, mischievous as always and more _perverted._

"Milly, how long have you been there?" Lelouch asked blankly while Rivalz's mood quickly changed from depressed to happy, hiding his puppy love for the older woman proved to be _useless _as his eyes showed his admiration for her_._

"Long enough Lulu," Milly replies smirking, her eyes impish, "anyway..." Milly leaned closer to Rivalz to whisper, "Soon enough, you might just be able to beat him once I get some dirt out of him." She mused and with that, ended it with mischievous laugh.

Rivalz cheered.

"Milly," Lelouch started, "if anyone had to have conspiracies hidden..." he then eyed her, challenging, "...that would have to be you." Lelouch finished confidently. From the past years, Lelouch had learned to fend for himself against his bully.

"Now little Lulu, don't be so overconfident. You may be a prince but know this: I can tell whatever I like to your Mom..." Milly laughed again, evilly this time.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

"Ahem!" Then there was a light female voice, the group turned to see an orange-haired girl.

"Shirley!" Milly called on first then ran towards Shirley, hugging her tightly while Jeremiah took his leave.

"Hey Milly," she giggled lightly, "It's like you haven't seen me in years." Rivalz and Nunally greeted 'Hi' while Shirley returned the greeting through a wave of her hand.

"Well I definitely haven't seen you yesterday," Milly looked at her eyes with a childish pout while Shirley just stared back then took a quick glance at Lelouch but was caught by the older teen. "And same goes for Lelouch!" Milly's eyes widened as she just remembered, releasing Shirley from her hold as if discovering a mastermind behind a villainous crime.

"Uhh… Yeah… Well..." Shirley fidgeted with her fingers while Milly squealed with delight.

"You have to tell me about it! Don't leave me out on the details and I don't care if this will take until midnight!" She grabbed the younger girl by the shoulders then seated her forcefully on one of the benches to start her interrogations. "So, what did you two do~? Oh wait! Don't tell me. _That _happened, didn't it?"

"M-Milly! Of course we didn't!" Shirley blushed at the question horrifically.

"My, didn't you know that shouting is a defensive mechanism? So something did happen, hmm." She claimed as if precociously. Milly continued to tease the younger girl, only causing Shirley to flush the more and to stammer in defense.

"Big brother?" Nunally looked up to Lelouch while he only nodded his comprehension of the silent message.

"Milly, we went on a _normal_ date, something that you probably don't understand. Now if you could just excuse us." After he finished, he took hold on Shirley's hand and walked away.

"Umm, Lulu?" Shirley eyed him as he simply smiled at her.

"Nunally, I'm sorry but," He then gave Milly a look then added a devious smirk. "...gotta run!"

"Hey!" Milly sat up then ran after them leaving behind Rivalz and Nunally.

Nunally and Rivalz looked at each other then laughed.

"Wanna go after them?" Nunally smiled as she offered.

"Might as well do something," Rivalz got off the bench. "Let's go!" Rivalz took hold of Nunally's hand while they both ran off as well. A while later...

"Your highness—"Jeremiah walked in the garden to see no one.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I think...we'll...be safe...here." Lelouch said together with his all familiar pant. He ran too much since he knew that Milly could catch up. He was thankful that at the very least he managed to elude the wild-driven woman after finding the _almost_ perfect hiding spot.

He slid down against the wooden double-doors that were recently closed until he managed to sit while Shirley was perfectly still and not a single pant came out of her.

"Lulu, for all these years, haven't you at least tried to improve your stamina? It can help a lot. Just like now." Shirley said amusingly.

Lelouch breathed in deep, "Shirley," he breathed out, "you... of all people... know...that well enough." He looked at her with a hoarse light chuckle as she comforted him while rubbing his back.

"But it's not so bad to try, y'know." She said smiling as she gave a peck on Lelouch's lips while he savored the short moment. With that Lelouch smiled.

"Last time I tried, I went swimming," he said as he remembered the day he went with Shirley to the pool, "and I almost drowned thanks to you."

"Oh c'mon Lulu, that time I _specifically_ told you not to go to that side of the pool but you wouldn't listen!" She defended with a pout.

"Whatever." He concluded, wanting to end the embarrassing conversation.

"Anyway, where are we Lulu?" She asked, looking around to guess as she helped Lelouch to stand. The place had that familiar formality that filled the whole mansion. The table was wide and long and was placed in the center perfectly, with a number of cushioned chairs surrounding it. The floors were carpeted red while the walls were as elegant as always with the colors of cream and brown and with wall lamps that hang in order and the windows closed. Last but not least, a large screen on the front center.

"Oh… This is the conference hall." Lelouch answered.

"Are you sure she won't find us here?" Shirley looked at him. The place was huge but didn't offer any hiding spots which meant that anyone could find anyone.

"Don't worry, Milly knows that my father has a meeting today and this place has already been set up. If she'd set foot in here, the whole place would be a wreck." He said reassuring Shirley.

"I see." Shirley replied looking around since it was her first time out of ten years to have seen the conference hall of the palace. Then, the sound of footsteps was heard. "Lulu, someone's coming!" Shirley panicked and tried to drag Lelouch away while Lelouch just stood his ground.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it." He assured Shirley with a peck on her cheek.

As the steps got louder and louder, the doors opened, two people were seen walking in who appeared to be the Emperor and Empress.

"Oh, there you are Lelouch. Did Jeremiah come by you?" Empress Marianne said, she then took notice of Shirley. "Oh Shirley dear, hi, you're looking as lovely as always." The empress approached the two teens with obvious haste while the emperor simply walked.

Shirley simply smiled and gave her respects as she had always did since the past years.

"Anyway," Lelouch interrupted, "do you need to tell me something?"

"There is." This time, the emperor took the question. The empress looked at him trying to show a gesture as her eyes fleeted from Shirley to him.

"Well, what is it about?" Lelouch asked blankly.

"Well this isn't a good place to say this but the timing couldn't have been any better," he paused, then turned to Shirley, then smiled slyly, "You are betrothed to the daughter of Lord Stadtfeld."

The emperor then took his leave after his private declaration on Lelouch's engagement since the meeting would start in later time.

"Lelouch, dear, we'll be having a further discussion on your betrothal later this evening, and..." the empress paused, looking at the devastated couple which made her decision, "I'm really sorry about this. I'll call you when it's time." The empress then walked hurriedly to her husband who waited by the door while Lelouch was left in a state of shock who was unable to form any retaliation that was supposed to have come up seconds ago.

Shirley simply stared into space, with tears threatening to escape.

* * *

_Yesterday..._

_The Fenette manor was like an old beauty from the past times. The red-bricked mansion had vines crawled up to it naturally and maintained, its front porch was supported by four white pillars, the double door was raised up to an oval and was of fine and strong mahogany with glasses that seemed embossed. On the two sides of the porch were windows, covered within the house by __chartreuse__-green curtains. On top of these windows were two white balconies. The right balcony belonged to Shirley, as her room was at that place._

_...  
_

_"Milady, you look lovely!" Shirley's personal maid complimented._

_"Do you really think so, Lila?" She questioned as she looked at herself in the mirror frequently turning around to check if anything looked strange about the outfit she picked. "Don't you think it looks a bit... plain?" Shirley's outfit composed of a sleeveless green dress the reached her knees, with white trims and a white lacy ribbon just below the dress's neckline, last, a pair of matching green ankle wrap espadrilles. _

_"I don't think so, Milady. Anyway, it's been a while since you wore a dress. I believe it would please his highness, if I must say so myself." Lila said reassuringly._

_"If you say so," Shirley muttered nervously. Lelouch was taking her out on a surprise date without a clue on where will they be heading to. She was excited at the same time nervous, just as how most girls would feel. _

_Lelouch and she had been going out together since fifteen, literally, in a way that they still weren't officially a couple. They had both grown fond of each other, attracting each other, slowly. Ever since that night at the ball she had secretly developed an infatuation for the prince since he was the first boy she got to hang out with, the first boy to have smiled at her and talk to her in a special way._

_*knock**knock*_

_After hearing the knock on door, Shirley's anxiousness grew as she headed for her window to peek to see if Lelouch was already there. Lelouch wasn't at sight but saw a black Lamborghini Reventon outside the gates which caused her eyes to grow wide. 'He's here!'_

_All the while, Lila attended to whoever knocked on the door and saw Ronald, who was one of the footman of the Fenette household and was assigned to serve Shirley. _

_"Lila, his highness is here. Is Miss Shirley done already?" Ronald asked._

_"She is actually," Lila smiled, "I'll just go get her. Could you please wait awhile? We'll be out in a jiffy." Lila re-entered the room only to find an even more nerve-wrecked Shirley. "Umm... Milady?"_

_"Oh God, he's here already... I-I can't breathe," Shirley stuttered, an obvious sign to her nervousness. _

_"Milady," Lila could only giggle at this as she stepped closer and gently seated Shirley on the bed, "Milady, just calm down. Breathe. Remember, this isn't the first time you've been out with his highness, so everything will be sure to turn out just fine." Lila's gentle voice was all Shirley heard, soothing her wild-gone nerves, ending it with a sigh of relief._

_"Thanks a lot, Lila," Shirley smiled at the maid, who also returned a smile. "Alright, this is it." With that, they both headed for the door. Just outside, Ronald was waiting to escort the young lady downstairs to the living room where Lelouch would be right then. Climbing down the staircases effortlessly, Shirley then sighted Lelouch who was sitting on one of the couches. _

_"Lulu!" Shirley called out enthusiastically, gaining Lelouch's attention who turned his head towards her as he smiled then stood. Shirley paced faster until she was close enough to Lelouch, then received a peck on the cheek from him. Ronald and Lila only bowed as they stood nearby for any needed service.  
_

_"You look stunning, Shirley. I missed seeing you in a dress." Lelouch said as he scanned her outfit. Shirley smiled happily at this then eyed Lila as she could only mouth a thank you then quickly returned her gaze to Lelouch._

_Shirley then took her turn in examining Lelouch's casual getup which consisted of a lilac button-up shirt and black tie together with a white full-sleeved jacket that was just lengthened to his mid-riff and was black-trimmed, a pair of cream-colored slacks and some leather shoes. "Well you dressed the part nicely, too, Lulu." She smiled, looking him straight in the eyes then her gaze fell on his loose necktie._

_"Should we head out now?" Lelouch asked. Shirley nodded then wrapped her arms around Lelouch's signaling that she was ready. They then walked out of the manor with Ronald and Lila bidding them both goodbyes as they watched from afar from the porch. Lelouch and Shirley headed for the gates and outside to the car._

_Shirley looked at the car then looked again as if trying to find someone, "You came here alone?" Shirley came to it as a shock realizing that the young prince came unguarded. _

_"I wanted us to be alone, nothing wrong with that, right?" He smiled at her as he stood beside the car. "Anyway, we're just heading to one place so I don't think it'll be much trouble. Plus, I'm pretty sure that someone was sent to watch over me for safety measures." He reassured her._

_"Okay... As long as it'll be alright, I guess..." _

_"Hop in," Lelouch offered opening the door to the seat next to his while Shirley complied. With this, Lelouch walked to his side of the car then entered, started the engine then sped away.  
_

_"I never thought that you knew how to drive."_

_"I took a few lessons from when I was fourteen. This is my first drive on the road, actually." He smiled at his confidence to impress the girl._

_"It's so like you." Shirley could only laugh. "So, where are we headed to?" She looked at Lelouch whose eyes still focused on the road but shared a glance for Shirley._

_"You'll see."_

_From there, the whole trip was silent. Shirley took her time looking around the unknown territory, amazed by the vast green fields planted with wind turbines uphill at the right then the blue ocean at the left. _

_"Wow..." As they went further, the scenery changed to a small town, yachts were seen nearby the ocean but what caught attention the most was the large building at the center of the town, seeming to have a larger perimeter than that of the town itself._

_"The ocean park..." Shirley's eyes grew wide as she guessed their destination._

_"You got it."_

_"Oh my God. We're gonna have so much fun!" She giggled as she hugged Lelouch tightly, squeezing him bit by bit._

_"I'm glad." Was all he said. Bringing the car upfront the gates of their destination, security guards came up to check the car for anything suspicious while one of them walked up to Lelouch's window to have a check inside and of the driver while Lelouch lowered the window. _

_"Excuse me sir-" The guard's eyes widened as he met Lelouch face to face. "Y-y-your highness!" The guard exclaimed, surprised to see the prince, gaining attention of whoever heard his exclamation. The rest of the guards looked towards their fellow guard, not believing what they just heard.  
_

_"Anything wrong, officer?"_

_"Nothing at all, your highness. We have parking spaces within authorized vicinity, we'll escort you over there right now."_

_"Well, if you don't mind..."_

_"Not at all, sire." After gaining approval, one of the guards hurriedly went to the front of the car motioning respectfully to follow while Lelouch went along driving. Not too long then, they arrived at a garage then drove inside as the guard had the entrance opened. As they arrived, lights of yellow flashed from the ceiling automatically as the sensors were triggered. Turning off the engine, Lelouch stepped out of the car hurriedly to open Shirley's door but as he went out, Shirley did the same before he could come any closer to her side of the car._

_ Meanwhile the guard busied himself with the security devices, entering codes, eye and fingerprint scanning until he was granted access, Lelouch and Shirley then walked up to the guard who opened the door for them. Entering, they came in the operating room for the whole park, with screens, buttons, levers and keys displayed. The workers turned their gaze to see who came in, eyes widened at the sight of a royalty as all stood and bowed, "Your highness!"_

_Lelouch smiled to show appreciation and motioned for them to return to whatever they were doing. The guard then walked towards another door as it opened automatically, Lelouch and Shirley followed to enter a hallway. At the end was a double door that led to the park's lobby. Lelouch faced their earlier attendant, "Officer, what's your name?"_

_"Michael Lee, sire." The officer answered decisively._

_"Well then, Sir Michael, thank you for your assistance. Your a good man. We'll be fine from here." Lelouch finished._

_"It was a pleasure, your highness." The guard smiled and bowed, dismissing himself. Lelouch then looked at Shirley, who was unusually quiet for the whole time._

_"Shirley?" Lelouch looked at Shirley with concern._

_"Yes, Lulu?" She looked at him quizzically, "Lulu, is there something wrong?"_

_"Uh... It's nothing," he answered with relief. "Anyway," Lelouch then smiled, "let's begin the date, shall we?" With that, Shirley could only let out a quiet squeal of excitement as they headed off. _

_Touring the place, the feeling of exploring a giant aquarium from the inside was great. Sharks, whales and other bizarre species of water creatures were seen, exhibitions of penguins, seals and dolphins performing tricks, live. But throughout their venture in the park, the couple themselves had been getting attention from the tourists, seeing that a prince had joined them. The couple had fun throughout the day while evening fast approached.  
_

_"Lulu, let's go over to the souvenir shops."_

_"Sure."_

_The closer they got to the wanted destination, the heavier the crowd of people became. But Shirley determined and a crowd could never stop her from whatever she wanted to have, but before she could push her way through, Lelouch held her hand firmly and grounded. Shirley looked at Lelouch with a pout not understanding why he cut off her drive for the shops while Lelouch simply ignored it and knelt down as if to pick up something. Lelouch only sighed at this, he then stepped behind a person, particularly a female, then patted his hand against her shoulder, getting the needed reaction the girl turned around and was shocked then loudly exclaimed, "Y-your highness!" Her exclamation was loud enough to gain the attention of the many, silencing them gradually, as all heads turned. Loud chattering turned to silent whispers, while others were fully silenced for the meantime.  
_

_"You dropped this." Lelouch casually smiled at the girl as he showed to her a pink handkerchief, one which she recognized familiarly as her eyes just widened the more._

_"M-my handkerchief," she reluctantly took it from his hand, "T-thank you, your highness." Flustered._

_"Your welcome." Lelouch simply smiled as he walked passed her, pulling an awed Shirley as they walked through the crowd since they gave way respectfully. Moments then, flashes of cameras, whispers and greetings for the prince were displayed, all the while, Lelouch kept a smile on while Shirley was all shy. The noise of the crowd slowly returned but most eyes remained on the prince until he was out of sight. Walking, they finally reached the souvenir section._

_A whole new world of people were met, the noise and the crowd blended perfectly as ever. Shirley began her drift, eying each store and scanning whatever they had to offer. When she found what she wanted she hurriedly pulled Lelouch as if dragging him effortlessly to the store. _

_"A dolphin?" Lelouch looked at object on her hands with bewilderment. "Just a key chain with a dolphin?"_

_"Oh c'mon Lulu, it isn't just any dolphin or key chain! This is the object of my gratitude!" She said naively, giving Lelouch no proper explanation._

_"If it were for Lila, you could have chosen something more... suitable." _

_"How did you know it was for Lila?" She asked in awe._

_"I'm Lelouch vi Britannia, of course I know." Arrogantly as ever but in a way to not offend. Lelouch stared at Shirley while she did the same, holding the key chain and nothing more, he sighed at the simple-minded girl. "Come with me, let's find something else since we both know that you have no hope of choosing a good gift." He said bluntly but Shirley laughed at this. "And in terms of showing your gratitude."_

_"It's not that bad." Shirley defended. Lelouch stopped at his tracks then turned while Shirley followed. The orange-head was rendered speechless as she stared at the shop before her, where the products in sale were more, or so it seemed, intricate in design. The shop owner only bowed and greeted the couple, although giving more respect to the prince.  
_

_"What about this key chain?" Lelouch took in his hand a silver dolphin, examining it closely, he then confirmed that it was made out of real silver. 'It might cost, but oh well.' __"Look Shirley, it has a small sapphire gem as its eye. Didn't you say that Lila's favorite color was blue?" He said out of enthusiasm but didn't hear a reply. When he looked at her to see why wasn't she responding to him, she was pouting. "Sh-Shirley?__"_

_"It's also a key chain." She pouted then looked away. Lelouch blinked at her childish sensitivity and chuckled lightly knowing that she'd return to her normal self later. Shirley then walked towards the other shops to take a look.  
_

_"Well, it's silver alright, and the gem is pretty much real." He preferred his choice over the plastic dolphin which Shirley chose. Shirley, who was still pouting, ignored him for the time being. Lelouch took his course as he asked the shop owner the price of the key chain. It was costly for the middle classed, nonetheless, he bought it with ease and asked the shop owner to gift wrap it. After receiving the blue-ribbon box, Lelouch noticed a another silver ornament in a form of a locket._

_The silver chain was fine and sophisticated which made it seem delicate. The locket was designed in a way the silver was encompassing the ocean-colored gem beautifully, the aquamarine shone as if bringing with it the beauty of the ocean and all that it hid in it. In a way, it was simple. But Lelouch wanted to to have it as a gift for Shirley on their special day._

_"Sir, about that locket..." Lelouch called the attention of the shop owner, discreetly enough as to not gain Shirley's attention._

_"Ay... what about the locket, your highness?"_

_"Yeah, do you have any other than that?"_

_"I'm afraid not. This is what is left. It's been here for a plenty years, your highness." The shop owner looked at the hanging locket lovingly, as if it held a memory of sort. "My past costumers bought the rest," he started his story, "all of 'em were fully coated unlike this one here." He picked the locket from where it hung, then held it in his hand delicately, then handed it to the prince. "They seemed to have held distaste for this little beauty, they never tried to open it." Lelouch stared at it with wonder, fondly. "You can have it, your highness."_

_"For how much?"_

_"Keep it, for free." The shop owner smiled, his wrinkles wrinkling the more. "I hope the young lady would love it, though." The shop owner looked at the frowning Shirley. "Moody lass you got as a lover, ey, your highness?" Then followed the old man's laughter. Lelouch smiled gratefully._

_"Thank you, sir." Lelouch thanked the old shop owner as he stared at the locket on his hand before putting it in his pocket, "You sure that you don't want any payment, sir?" Lelouch smirked at the man, but with respect._

_"Nah, it's been waiting here too long. It was time for her to be free, at last." The old man closed his eyes with a smile, Lelouch took this as an opportunity and took the old man's hand and gave him something._

_"Hey, pops, I'm not really the type of person to take something without giving anything in return, so keep this too, will you?" Lelouch left the man as he walked towards Shirley taking hold of the girl's hand and disappearing into the crowd. The old man looked towards the object the prince had exchanged with._

_"Well, I'll be..." the old man smiled at the object then kept it in his pocket holding on it inside, "keep safe, your highness." The shop owner then returned to his seat inside, waiting for customers as he still held onto the seal. The golden seal with the emblem of the Royal Britannia Family._

_..._

_"Took you long enough," Shirley finally mumbled but was heard by Lelouch._

_"I'm really sorry that I kept you waiting. Here's the gift for Lila. Tell her it's from you." Lelouch handed her the small blue-ribbon box where the key chain was. _

_"How much will I pay back?" Shirley asked as she got the box from his hand. She smiled at it, Lelouch did respect her choice but he just chose something more of quality. Costly quality._

_"No need to," Lelouch answered casually as he tightened his grip, gently, on her hand then added a reassuring smile. Shirley mumbled her thanks as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He smiled at they continued to walk._

_..._

_After awhile, the two arrived at a restaurant themed with the ocean blue with large shaped aquariums placed inside. The two were given the best seats immediately because of Lelouch.  
_

_"Well, this is something," Shirley was simply awed, who still wasn't used to the 'special' attention they gave them. The two were given, automatically, a private table at the top floor, where most nobles had there meals. The tall dividers that surrounded them gave Shirley the needed privacy ever since they arrived at the park, and for that she was thankful for the relief. Lelouch and Shirley were waiting for their orders of cuisine, and were currently with appetizers and wine for two. The couple had kept quiet the entire time, Shirley was shy as usual and had her gaze at her lap while Lelouch held the wine glass in a slanted position, stirring the red wine, as he looked at Shirley fondly._

_"Shirley," he called her name sweetly as he caught her eyes with his._

_"Y-yeah?" Shirley blushed at the way Lelouch looked at her. _

_"Close your eyes and have both your hands open." Shirley did what she was told to do. And as the moment passed by, she felt something cold on her hands._

_"You can look now." Shirley opened her eyes to see a glittering locket of aquamarine and silver. She opened the locket and a music box played the tune of Song of the Ocean by Jon Schmidt._

_Shirley's eyes softened as she looked eye to eye with Lelouch._

_"Happy Anniversary, Shirley."_

* * *

I know, I practically ruined the whole Kalulu thing.

**So... Umm... How was it?  
**


	3. Meeting: Part I

**Same Old Classic Plot**

**Chapter III**

**Meeting I  
**

_In Lelouch's room…_

The news earlier on that day had his mind completely obstructed. The incident had frequently replayed, much to his annoyance and dismay, which kept it fresh in mind: the news of him being betrothed to someone he had only met once, he being unable to retaliate, Shirley taking her leave who was, at that time, on the verge of crying… so far, so good. The young lad had skipped dinner, giving the excuse that he didn't feel like eating, he had lost his appetite due an upset. But it wasn't the news alone, it was also how the news was relayed.

_'Damn bastard,_' The emperor could have called him in private, but he insisted to have Shirley as an audience.

_'The timing couldn't have been any better...' _the words rung yet again out of mockery.

"Shirley," he mumbled. The thought of Shirley crying filled him with unease and worry. He was grateful that Milly had called and left word that she had taken care of her. If he knew any better, Milly might have known about the engagement.

The prince swore; curses fleeted silently. Tired of pacing back and forth, he then sat on the leather wing chair, positioning himself to feel comfortable, he started another thinking session. He knew all too well that he was wasting time and energy but the thought of him accepting things as they were meant that he was to accept defeat. He stared outside through the picture window, he just felt so tired; stressed even.

The Emperor of Britannia was a powerful man, and same goes for the other party. The Stadtfelds wouldn't surely back down to gain more power, now would they? And they were second to the most influential and powerful in the land, with the Royal Family as first. Lelouch was just a prince compared to his father. He could be disowned if he did anything reckless. And to be disowned would mean that he was bound to lose his own power.

_'Just a little while longer, when he finally steps down from the throne I'll...'_

But why go through all the trouble? The number of consorts never really mattered. Just like what his father did. He had others, other than his mother, Marianne. Well...

Lelouch was just against it. It was troublesome. Competition within the family was undesirable. It completely destroyed the meaning of 'family'.

He then snapped out of his thoughts, hearing a couple of knocks on his door.

"Who's there?" His demanding tone hinted his irritation.

"You're highness," a familiar voice started, "its Jeremiah," the voice identified itself.

"What business do you have with me at this time?" Lelouch asked, still sitting down, trying his best to hide his frustration in his tone.

"Her Majesty is calling for you. It's about the—"

"Tell mother that I'm not feeling well."

"But your highness—"

"You may take your leave Jeremiah," Lelouch dismissed him, "and thank you." He added. He was not in the mood to talk business with his mother at the very moment. Not especially when it was the cause of his consternation.

"Of course, your highness," Jeremiah took his sad leave.

After a moment of silence, Lelouch relieved himself with a sigh then headed for the large French window that led to the balcony just outside his room to cool off his head. Leaning on the cold banister, he stared at the sky. It was cloudy and not a single star was at sight.

'_I wonder if it'll rain…'_

"...might as well go for a walk," he muttered to himself. The current atmosphere matched his mood. But to do that, he needed to be discreet to avoid any unwanted confrontation. Heading for his door, he opened it as it creaked, then took a peek to see if anyone was there.

_'Perfect,' _All he needed to do now was to head for the garden unseen. Walking hastily through the corridors, climbing down stairs, taking turns: right or left, and doing the same thing all over. The mansion was pretty much empty, just a few guards here and there but they were easy enough for him to handle. His sneaking around was getting tiresome, making him realize the vastness of his so-called home.

Minutes later, he successfully arrived at the garden unsighted.

_'Finally,' _he huffed. The way from his room to the garden took him for a jog. He hated jogs. But the breeze and fresh scent of the garden made it worthwhile. But what kept him thinking was that it was too quiet. Even during evenings, members of the family would be walking about, either together with another sibling, or with someone else, such as a knight or another noble, or sometimes alone. But there was none of that for the time being.

_'Must be busy with something,' _then the memory of Jeremiah telling him about his needed attendance from his mother flashed but still remained uninterested as he cleared it off his mind.

Beginning his stroll, relaxation was taking place. The tall lamp posts provided the needed light, replacing that of the currently unavailable illumination of the moon as thick dark clouds covered it. The cold breeze was gentle, but strong enough to create rustling sounds among the leaves of the trees. Sounds of crickets and frogs blended.

Instinctively, Lelouch headed for the haven slowly but as he neared he knew that he wasn't alone as he saw an indistinct figure by the fountain. He hid behind the large nearby bush before he could be seen.

'_What the-' _He was curious as to who would be in his mother's garden at this hour. It could have been any of his siblings but that would be unusual since he knew that all the whole family were at the meeting. That he knew. Everybody was, except him anyway. And guards don't take breaks, especially at night time or else they'd lose their jobs. He tried to take a peek to see who might have been the unknown intruder. Slowly and quietly, he did what he thought to do, he didn't know who the person was since her back faced him. All he knew was that it was a red-headed female.

_'Red hair? It couldn't be_.' Trying to have a look further, he accidentally brushed against the bush, creating noise. The girl turned her head quickly while he went back to cover.

He needed to escape. But before he could continue any further, a cold sharp object was put against his throat threateningly.

"Who are you?" The voice flowed deeply and demanding. Thunders were then heard before it started pouring hard.

* * *

Eerie silence permeated the air of the room as not one person made any unnecessary movement to disturb the consistent sound of silence.

There were thirteen people in the room; twelve Royal Bloods and the thirteenth, a nobleman of high status. And all were seated at the long table... waiting. There were two chairs that had no one seated on it. There were two people missing. Two _important _people.

Silence shattered as the doors at the entrance opened and creaked where all eyes followed to reveal two people. Unfortunately, they weren't the ones waited for. It was Jeremiah and company. Jeremiah then headed for the emperor and the other to the nobleman as if to relay a message.

"Your Majesty, he rejected."

"Milord, I can't find her."

As if at the same time, sighs were both heard from the emperor and the nobleman himself and on cue the emperor rose from his seat.

"It seems that the meeting will have to be postponed due to an inconvenience." The emperor announced indifferently then took his leave followed by the calm empress and the nobleman, who ran frantically towards him.

"Majesty, I beg your pardon for my daughter's absence, she hasn't been herself as of late." The nobleman apologized and reasoned.

"I understand. The same thing happened actually."

* * *

**This one's shorter than expected... How was it?**


	4. Meeting: Part II

**Same Old Classic Plot**

**Chapter IV**

**Meeting II  
**

…_continuation…_

"Who are you?" The voice demanded, ignoring the fact that they were both soaked with rainwater. The girl's patience was thinning every passing second of silence. She pressed in the blade deeper against his throat, trying to get an answer out of her mistaken-pursuer. To Lelouch, it was all too nerve wrecking, enough to blank up his mind for a moment. "Speak up!" She stared intently at his face trying to take a guess on who her spy was. The flash of lightning provided enough illumination for her to steal a view on his face and with that, her eyes widened as she realized whom she had just threatened.

"Y-your highness!" She exclaimed and let go of Lelouch, quickly putting the blade away in its sheath that was wrapped around her right upper thigh. The prince panted out of shock while the girl helped him to his feet. Lelouch's hand instinctively reached for his throat then came to his senses, raged.

"What the _hell_ did you do that for?" After all that he had been through for the hell of a day, why didn't he expect this?

The girl was taken aback at his sudden outrage. Her temper rose at the prince's outburst, being temperamental as she had always been.

"What the _hell_ was I doing?" She snapped. "I was protecting myself! I wouldn't even have done that if you hadn't acted so, so deviously and stupid! You could have just walked on straight ahead! You're a prince! And I would've known that at a first damn glance! If you just did that, then you wouldn't have gotten your damn ass threatened!" She finished, both her hands clenched into tight balls of fists angrily.

"Watch it." Lelouch warned. Equally angered. The two had glared at each other to death. The tension of glares and raged emotions rendered the loud thunders and lightnings unnoticed, continuing to stand their grounds in the middle of the storm.

"Ugh..." Kallen turned away from the pointless squabble. She's had enough and didn't plan on making her day any worse than it is.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lelouch shouted, wanting to settle the misunderstanding between them as he walked after her.

"Inside! I'm not some idiot who'd want to catch a cold." Her words brushed coldly as she continued to walk away, annoying Lelouch the more.

"God, woman!" He stopped his pace as he called for her attention the last time but the girl ended up quickening her pace to which frustrated Lelouch further until she couldn't be seen anymore. "Damn it." He grunted. Not having much of a choice he headed back in a run to get out of the rain as quick as possible since the wind was starting to pick up. Catching a cold right now was unnecessary at all causes.

Coming up to the large doors, he pushed it open then saw the girl from awhile ago who had just arrived as well. Then all eyes went to him. The whole Imperial Family was there, along with some knights, guards and a familiar face of a nobleman. Lelouch ignored them as he just stared at the girl who was avoiding eye contact with him. He could see her clearly now, inside the well-lit room. She was completely drenched, as so was he. But because of the light, he was stunned, not by the brightness but by the beauty the girl actually possessed.

Her wet clothes consisted of a pink sleeveless dress which hugged her curves and was just above her knees, the white frill-ended collar was high up her neck, with a thick yellow ribbon tied around it. She had on an over-sized blue hooded jacket but wore it in a way to show her tanned shoulders. Some ankle-length socks and lastly a pair of black converse sneakers which he snickered at.

She was tall, slender but not bony. Her chest and the area behind her well-shaped hips were beautifully developed giving her a wondrous body shape. Her red hair was down straight with ends barely touching her shoulder and her bluish-green eyes were piercing but gave off an enigmatic presence which made him wonder. In short, she had a body and face to die for.

"Kallen, where have you been? And look at you, you're dripping wet!" The nobleman said while the red-head sighed at this.

"I'm well aware of that, Dad." She replied giving her father the thanks-for-stating-the-obvious look but to be replied with _should's_ and _not's_ from her father that ended with a sigh.

"James was looking all over for you." Referring to Kallen's butler. James stood by a bit far off, his stance well-composed and his face held a gentle smile for his lady when she looked at him at the utter of his name.

In the midst of all the trouble, the empress nodded at one of the maids to motion towards Kallen, "Miss Stadtfeld, please, let me escort you to your room." While Kallen accepted the offer.

_'Stadtfeld, huh...' _Lelouch stared at the Kallen's retreating figure. His eyes narrowed at the memory of her ten years ago.

"Well, Lelouch," his eyes changed course then met with his mother's as she called him, Lelouch was gradually gaining attention from the small crowd, from his own blood and the nobleman, while the guards and maids excused themselves.

"Aren't you going to send me to my room for a change? I might catch a cold, you know."

"Lelouch," his mother ignored his earlier remark with a strict tone at the mention of his name, which meant that he was definitely in trouble. Oddyseus took this as a warning and gathered his younger siblings to get them away from the upcoming scolding session.

The empress was kind and protective towards her children, even to those who weren't related to her, particularly Clovis, Euphemia and Cornelia since they were the closest to her children and herself if she may say so. But she was still a mother after all, showing that strict nature whenever needed.

"Marianne," the emperor called on his wife, who stood beside the nobleman Stadtfeld. Her presence was needed since she was important in the making of some _final_ decisions.

"We'll discuss about this later." Leaving a relieved Lelouch. A mother's _wrath_ is something a child would never wish to see. Lelouch let out a sigh, but then heard a light chuckle that caused him an awful wring. Following the source of it, his eyes led to Schneizel. The whole appearance of him screamed royalty, class and _pride. _The older prince was one of the very few who belittled Lelouch, even after the proclamation of being entitled First Prince.

"Care to say anything, _Schneizel_?" Lelouch ridiculed. His frown so deep with eyes staring hard.

"Nothing at all," Schneizel smiled, proudly, "no need to get upset over nothing, brother." Leaving with a silent chuckle as the older prince turned away.

"_Bastard," _Lelouch grunted as he headed for his room for a hot bath then a change of clothes, climbing the stairs with a cursing session.

* * *

"Milady, here's your room. Your luggage was put aside by the wardrobe as you requested. Are you sure that you don't want anyone to set your clothes for you?" The maid asked once more, unsure about what Kallen had requested of earlier. Kallen had told the maid not to do anything with her luggage but to be put beside the wardrobe and nothing else, less or more.

"It's fine. I can handle it on my own, thanks." Kallen replied coldly then looked at the maid as if dismissing her. Kallen was an independent lady. She needed no maids to help her with just her clothes. But that wasn't really the reason, she had some things she didn't want anyone to touch and some things she didn't want anyone to know about. After the maid left, Kallen took her time looking around the room.

The room was huge, having almost - - since she really didn't know exactly - - the same size of her own room back at the estate. The room was colored mostly of elegant paper white, ceilings consisted of two levels: the highest level had white blinding lights, the other lower part which was of auburn wood, outlined the ceiling and consisted of lights that lit light tangerine. The lowest portions of the walls were lined with dark red, carvings of autumn leaves added, the floors were of sturdy woods with the color of burnt sienna. Her room consisted of a large double bed of dark mahogany wood - - unlike her four poster - - it was simple and modern-styled, pillows cased with white and soft cotton coverings and a bay brown comforter. On the other side of the room was a mini living room with a white and cream studio couch, a glass coffee table and a wide flat screen TV on the wall. Two bookcases were beside the wardrobe, where her things laid untouched for the last few minutes.

"That's so like you."

Kallen quickly turned her head towards the door cautiously as she was interrupted from her room analysis. "James." She looked at him, her eyes softening at the sight of her trusted butler. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" She smiled a bit, relieved to be able to talk to someone she cares about. James was like an older brother to her, other than her personal butler, he was someone whom she could trust with all her heart.

"I've heard about it, actually. But I never really tried it." He replied playfully as he closed the door behind him. Kallen stared at him as he neared her then patted her head.

"Where's your coat?" She asked trivially as she took notice of his striped brown vest. He laughed at the question lightly.

"No need to know." His hand traveled to her cheek then caressed it. "You should change before you catch a cold." He took his hand back then went for the door, preparing to leave. "Goodnight, Milady." She nodded then he left.

Then walking off towards the wardrobe's light-brown double doors, she slid both open to reveal it a walk-in. Clean, just as expected, not that she needed to expect anything less. Taking in with her the bags into the wardrobe and laying it just there again, she opened a few closet doors looking for a towel then found one. She then unzipped one of her holdall bags, taking out undies and a long white collared shirt. Afterward, she headed for one of the doors in the room which she suspected would lead to the bathroom. As she opened the door, lights turned on automatically, revealing an elegant styled bathroom of white-tiled floors and the mixed white and brown of walls. Walking in, she turned towards the slightly small entrance of the wall - - where the sink, mirror, credenzas and other cabinets were placed - - then saw the glass-cased shower room.

Wasting no time, she slid open the glass door then closed it again. Undressing herself as she threw her wet garments on the nearby bathtub then turned the knob of the shower as hot water poured down pleasantly against her skin. Relieving herself fully with a sigh she proceeded with whatever was needed to be done.

* * *

The feel of dry and clean clothes was comforting, compared to that of the heavy and clingy wet garments. Lelouch was sitting on his brown leather wing chair, he had a book at hand but instead of reading, his eyes was set on the rainy outside of the French window, caught up inside his own mind, pondering. He closed his eyes and positioned himself for thinking, both his index and middle finger against his temple, his elbow resting on the padded arm of his chair, supporting the entire weight of his head.

His meeting with his fiancee tired him.

_'What a hectic day.' _And it was. From the short hysterics to the light drama to uncertainties, all in all, the day had been definitely tiring enough. His room was lit dully, since his lamp stand, asid_e _from whatever was offered naturally, gave only a minimal amount of light in contrast with the surrounding darkness in his room.

Thunders and lightnings were dancing frantically outside, the storm timed peculiarly. The control of everything was in the debate of the coincidental and the inevitable. Yet, it never really mattered as so. Lelouch's amethyst eyes opened and stared, something he had done much frequently for the day. It was getting late and lethargy didn't elude him. He then went off to his bed.

* * *

Kallen laid down on her back, eyes at the ceiling, her legs and arms spread over the bed. She couldn't sleep and she knew why. She had recently changed positions, trying to trigger sleepiness, but she was deprived of it in the end. This was one of the many nights she found stressful and vexing.

She sighed at herself, only to continue her staring even when her vision was really into oblivion. She focused more on what was going on in her mind. Her life was about to change just as planned but she wanted to control these changes, no matter how much control had avoided her for most of the time. Her stubbornness and determination were one of her best qualities, something she knew that fate had tried to adjust but failed. Free will was something everyone was gifted with, and she had used hers to the limits.

Narrowing her eyes at the thought, she took one of the pillows into an embrace, burying her head and inhaling its clean scent. It was about time that she put herself to sleep, even if she had to force herself to do so.

* * *

_Earlier on about noon time, somewhere in the Stadtfeld estate..._

_Eating lunch with family members present in the Stadtfeld dining room was a rare sight to see, Kallen's father was a busy aristocrat always involved with the concerns of the government while her mother would usually accompany him. _

_But even with them present, the silence was still a welcomed visitor, it wasn't the usual eerie air that most people would consider as._

_"Kallen," her name echoed loudly, shooing away the silence while Kallen looked towards her father across the table, ascertaining silently. "There's something that your mother and I have discussed over this morning and you are very well part of the matter." The nobleman paused, eying his daughter for any reactions or response. Seeing nothing but an expressionless face from the latter, he continued, "But before going any further into the subject, I need you to guarantee that you will not object to this." His voice was firm at this, but the last sentence had only caused Kallen to frown._

_"Fine." As if the girl had any other choice._

_"Kallen," this time, her name came out softly, the girl's eyes softened as she turned her gaze towards her mother, "I know that this will be all too sudden for you but it's really necessary and will surely do you and our family good." Kallen's face remained the same, but she was disappointed deep down, to hear it from her mother. She prepared herself to cushion any shocking news.  
_

_"You're engaged." The two words processed slowly after she heard them. Her pupils contracted, her head lowered as she watched her hands form into fists, lips thinning in a straight line._

_"Kallen?" Her mother's soft voice called, hinted with worry._

_"If I may ask," the teen raised her head to meet her parents' face for permission to continue._

_"Go on."_

_"To who?"_

_"First Prince Lelouch vi Britannia."_


	5. How a Day Starts

Words of thanks to everyone!

**Same Old Classic Plot **

**Chapter V**

**How a Day Starts**

Moments of tranquil sleep ended with the slight ray of morning sunshine; it was another day to begin and to live through. Lelouch could only moan at this, switching positions in order to block out the sun from his drooped eyes, he brought the comforter over his head. But the slight disturbance caused him to stay half asleep, gradually waking from his once deep slumber.

"Mhmm..." The prince sat up, rubbing his temple as he always did in the morning; it was a habit of his. Finally opening his eyes to meet the quiet scene of his room, he blinked a few times, adjusting lenses. Getting off the king-sized bed, he headed for the French window, where the sunlight had managed to creep in then headed for the balcony outside it. Morning air from the garden was more than pleasing, inhaling the cold breeze that went by, he sighed then took a look at the blue sky above him. Who would've expected a sunny morning to greet you after a stormy night? Well, that would explain climate change.

Turning his gaze towards the garden, he saw something that he didn't quite expect. His _fiancee _was there, sitting under the roofs of the haven just across the fountain. Leaning further to take a better look at what she was doing, it seemed that she was holding something, although he couldn't tell what it really was, and noticed that she had taken a few glances at the fountain. Seeing her, though, wasn't something he really thought as pleasant or rather as a good mix for the morning. She reminded him too much of last night.

Because of her, he might have to subdue his relationship with Shirley for matters and doing so could end his relationship with her, which he isn't looking forward to. He loved Shirley, that he knew well of. Kallen was just engaged to him for political purposes and only that. He barely even knew the girl in terms of personality that is, her status, although, was something she was known for.

Returning back inside his room, he took a glance at the watch, it read 6:47 AM. It was still too early.

* * *

The garden of idyll was simply breathtaking - - as expected from the Royal bloods - - almost having built that utopia which anyone would dream of - - would _desire for. _The whole setting was so serene, as if its tranquility could last forever, everything was so naturally _beautiful. _But what caught her most attention was the statue, which she was drawn to unknowingly. She couldn't place her mind to it, it was too perplexing for her to simply understand, that statue - - Ecstasy of St. Theresa.

The angel and saint were put in a rather _mystifying _position, but what confused her the most was the expression of the saint herself, Kallen knew that the saint felt ecstatic, but didn't know why when it looked like the angel was about to stab her.

_'Talk about masochism.'_

No matter, she was still drawn to the statue.

She then began to sketch on the pad that laid on her lap, holding onto her pencil lightly at first to outline her subject that settled in front of her, motionless. She would take a few glances at the statue, taking in mind the details of it then drawing it out perfectly. Done with the draft, she started with dimming out the details for emphasis, adding shadows respectively to how it really looked like in the present time.

"You're pretty good."

Kallen's hand stopped its pleasant drive, her fingers' grip on the pencil tightened, with eyes narrowing. She knew too well, the voice behind her, how couldn't she? The atmosphere turned intense, from the original peaceful air to the vexing and frustrating feel. She remained silent as she had no intention of starting a conversation since she found the prince ever so _delightful _to be with. Ignoring him was the best choice she had in mind.

So she continued with her earlier activity, motioning her hands once more to finish what she started, quickly this time.

* * *

Lelouch was astounded by the girl. His fiancee was actually more than just a beauty, she was an artist as well. His little discovery only made him more..._intrigued_ - - there was a pull he couldn't explain. Perhaps it was because of her presence which pulled him towards her. Taking a few more steps closer, he leaned in to take a better look.

_'Impressive.'  
_

"So," he started, _wanting_ a conversation. He observed her at first to see any expression or reaction then understood when he saw nothing but apathy, she had planned to ignore him and he found it to be simply amusing, by all means. He noticed her grip on the pencil, which tightened every time he came closer. He wouldn't be surprised if the pencil snapped any moment from now.

Deciding to take a seat beside her, he noticed her eyes narrow further. "What do you think of the garden?" he asked while looking at her sketch. A few seconds later, not a single word of reply was heard. "I see," he paused, then focused his eyes on the statue, "about last night- -"

"Go away." Her retort came off coldly, accompanied by a flash of a glare.

"Well, isn't that nice of you." Her hand halted then this time, glared at him full on. If he hadn't been a prince he might have received a deserving punch in the guts or better yet he wouldn't even have the courage to come close to her but fate is cruel, really. Shutting her sketchbook, she stood then started to walk away. "Hey, wait a minute," he stood then walked after her, just like last night.

"Go away!" She shouted at him then ran.

"Hey, don't run!" He shouted back but to no avail, she didn't stop. He had to think of something for her to stop but before doing so she disappeared being the fast runner she is.

* * *

_I saw in his hand a long spear of gold, and at the iron's point there seemed to be a little fire. He appeared to me to be thrusting it at times into my heart, and to pierce my very entrails; when he drew it out, he seemed to draw them out also, and to leave me all on fire with a great love of God. The pain was so great, that it made me moan; and yet so surpassing was the sweetness of this excessive pain, that I could not wish to be rid of it. The soul is satisfied now with nothing less than God. The pain is not bodily, but spiritual; though the body has its share in it. It is a caressing of love so sweet which now takes place between the soul and God, that I pray God of His goodness to make him experience it who may think that I am lying._

* * *

Shutting the door behind her, she sighed after she managed to get away yet again from the prince. She walked towards her bed, dropping her sketchbook and pencil then laid down straight on her back. She took a glance at the analog clock atop her side table, _'7:51 AM'_. She was out of bed early, she remembered, it was around 5:30 or so because of a dream - -no... it was a nightmare.

_'Murderer!' _She shut her eyes at the word of the unwanted reminiscence, stopping any chances of finding herself crying again. _  
_

The word just kept repeating itself, the dreaded memory haunted her once more; the cause of her restlessness. She thought that she had managed to move on, to forget about the painful past, she didn't want to remember anymore.

Slowly, she opened her eyes as her gaze met the ceiling, finally managing to confine the raging emotions. Sitting up, she stared at her sketchbook, then eyes followed to the open wardrobe where her bags still laid on the floor; she still hasn't unpacked.

Looking at the bags with pity, she stood then walked towards the wardrobe then started to unpack to set her clothes to wherever they should belong to. Opening drawers and cabinet doors, folding and hanging her clothes neatly then putting the empty luggage bag away. Done with her clothes, she proceeded with the attache case, encoding numbers to unlock it then opened it after. Her lips formed a smile at the contents of the bag as she took out a picture of her family that was taken years ago, the time when they were all happy. Her eyes focused on her mother, her father, herself then at the young man who held her shoulders lovingly.

_'Naoto.' _She missed the man who was her beloved brother, who swore that he would always make her happy before that very day came. Her eyes turned teary but no tears came out as she stopped them like she always had for the past years. Gently putting the picture frame down on the floor, she took out her laptop and some other gadgets, lastly, she looked at the concealed part of the case, unzipping the secret pocket then took out a wrapped object. Her hands trembled at the touch of it, her heart raced as she slowly unwrapped it, revealing a pistol.

*_knock*knock*knock*_

"Milady?" A female's gentle voice was heard. Kallen hurriedly put back the gun, then brought with her the rest of the case's content then closed the wardrobe door.

"Come in." The knob turned, opening the door as it creaked.

It revealed to be a young girl clad in a maid's outfit. Closing the door gently, she held both her hands then bowed her head in respect for the noble lady. Shortly after, the maid introduced herself as Elisa, who would be attending to Kallen as her own personal maid. After sharing a few details she then stayed silent and observed the room to see if there was anything she needed to tend to.

"You don't have anything to do here." Kallen assumed out of aloofness, finding the maid to only blink a few times.

"I see. Well," Elisa paused, "breakfast is ready. The dining room is downstairs, should I escort you there, Milady?"

"No need. Thank you, Elisa." The maid then took her leave instantly due to the tensed air Kallen gave off.

* * *

Upon arriving, Kallen stared at the occupants of the dining room. There were only a very few number of people and that included Nunally, Euphemia and Lelouch, who were all seated while her father stood by her.

"Kallen," her father leaned as he whispered, "I'll have to leave you for a few weeks since I'll be needing to attend to some matters. You know what you're supposed to do." Kallen only nodded at this as her father then distanced himself.

"Your highness," he called respectfully with a smile while Kallen took her seat which was just across Lelouch's, "I'll be leaving my daughter in your hands. Please take care of her."

"Of course, Sir." With that, he took his leave with a few guards as an escort.

After the nobleman left, silence took over. She knew that the other Royal bloods were busy since they had their own positions in the government and had matters to take care of as well. Although, what she found as a surprise was that the first prince himself was now seated just across her, doing nothing but eating his morning meal. It was understandable that Euphemia and Nunally stayed since they really didn't have much of political intelligence but Lelouch?

Ignoring the three siblings, she payed attention to her meal. She found two slices of baguette bread with the pleasant aroma of garlic and salt, butter placed on a small dish, orange juice in clear tall glass that was atop of an elegant alabaster-stoned coaster. Waffles, with syrup and strawberries, slices of ham and bacon and lastly another separate plate containing vegetable salad. The variety's presentation displayed itself more than well enough, it was delectable and appetizing. Kallen took her time eating as so did the others.

Nunally fidgeted because of the unusual silence. The young princess always looked forward to meal time since Lelouch or some of her half-siblings would exchange a number of humors, some stories that happened earlier on that day, and whichever was amusing and enlightening but the current atmosphere provided the opposite.

"Umm..." She started, while the older princess immediately took notice of this.

"Yes, Nuna?" Euphemia replied who was desperate of having a conversation but Nunally shook her head, returning the silence.

Not long after, Kallen stood then silently thanked for the meal as she left. The two princesses only sighed a relief then both eyed Lelouch who was eating hastily which was a rare sight to see. After he was done, he quickly left.

* * *

"Wait! Miss Kallen!" Lelouch's deep and loud voice resonated against the walls of the palace as he called her while she continued to walk away.

_'Miss Kallen?'_

"Miss Kallen, wait," Lelouch managed to grab her wrist since he ran as fast as he could then turned her around to face him.

"What is with you?" She pulled back her hand forcefully.

"Look, I need to discuss with you about something. If you listen, just this once," Kallen turned to walk away not wanting to listen at all,"I promise that I won't bother you anymore!" Lelouch ended up shouting to catch her attention which he successfully does.

"How appealing," Kallen eyed him sarcastically but took in consideration of what he just said.

"I swear." Lelouch swore while Kallen took a moment to think it through.

"Fine then." The prince sighed out of relief for her cooperation... finally.

* * *

"About last night, I - -"

"I'm sorry, your highness. For putting the blade up your neck and for my earlier rudeness and temper." Kallen apologized first although hardly ashamed. Lelouch found himself taken aback from the sudden apology although smiled through.

"That evens it."

The two had headed out to the garden to talk, in the same temple where Lelouch discussed about the well being of his supposed relationship with her, about the political matters and of the sort they were both involved in, and lastly, about his relationship with another certain lady. But through all what he said, Kallen remained her composure, not a single reaction from her was seen, but Lelouch had noticed that she'd take a few glances at the statue.

"And for the rest?"

"They may be as they are, unless, of course, if they will be required some time." Kallen was able to digest everything, comprehension was something she was best at, be it of politics, arts and whatever may come up. Kallen stayed silent for the whole time since she didn't had anything to say that was, at all, necessary, but her silence only pushed Lelouch to say something. "Umm... Anything else?" The girl shook her head to answer. "Alright then," Lelouch rose from his seat but took a while observing her, trying to find hints whether or not was it safe to start a casual conversation, but her expression proved that he was to disregard his need to know more about the girl, "shall we?" Lelouch finally offered to leave together as Kallen accepted in return by standing up as well.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"So you came all the way here just to see his highness, huh?"

"I needed to talk to him about something, you see."

"Oh," the light conversation between the knight and lady was friendly, "good for you then!"

Shirley smiled at the blond knight, who returned the friendly gesture with a more childish one. The two had been walking within the Imperial Palace for not so long, since the two arrived at almost, the same time and happened to know each other.

"So, what are you supposed to do here?" Shirley asked out of pure curiosity.

"Well, I'm here to escort the Lady Fenette to the Imperial Garden safely so that she may meet her beloved prince," he mused dreamily.

Laughter and giggles were exhanged for the show of good humor, each passing time, the two got closer to the supposed destination. Then finally arriving, the two were deemed silent after what they had in sight.

"Shirley?"

"Lulu!" Shirley ran to hug the prince, tightening her embrace to show how much she missed him while another was returned as well. After a while of eerie silence from their earlier companions, the two broke the embrace to see what was happening. Lelouch turned to Kallen, who still had the same expression except that her eyes were wide open of shock. Shirley did the same to Gino only to see that the knight was slightly gaping with eyes wide as well as he stared at the red-headed beauty.

Then Gino moved his lips, gulping as he prepared himself to speak, "Kallen..."

* * *

**Any mistakes? Please point it out. Suggestions? Advices? I'll accept them all.**


	6. We say, We're Engaged

**I'm back!**

**Anyhow, before going on with the story I would first like to offer you readers my sincerest apologies for two simple reasons. One, for an unbelievably late update, and two, for a horribly written story.**

**I had to delete the past chapters and revise the whole story since, well, it was horrible. After reading the past five 'revised' chapters, it still lacked much. Gwah!**

**So, here's another.**

* * *

"Kallen..." Gino's voice trailed while he continued to stare. Kallen, on the other hand, was just as surprised. Then Gino suddenly grinned, amused at how unexpected the situation has become, "To think I'd see you here... and of all places."

"Likewise, Sir Weinberg." Kallen curtly replied at the same time surprising the knight with her use of formalities. Silence permeated the air around them as an uncomfortable tension began to rise as the two continued to stare. The other party, however, was oblivious to the atmosphere, sort of.

"So, Gino, how do you two know each other?" Shirley interrupted.

Gino looked at her, awed at her bravery to break the silence of her own accord. "How should I put this, um," he paused, "we've known each other since childhood." He remarked cheerfully.

"That's nice." Shirley smiled, "I never thought that you'd be the type..."

"Well, you never asked." Immediately after Gino finished, Kallen turned to leave seeing no purpose of staying. Gino looked her way frantically, to Shirley then to her again, "Excuse me."

"Odd, eh?" Lelouch muttered.

"They make a cute couple, though." Lelouch, unconsciously, narrowed his eyes at this. "Anyway, Lulu, who is she?"

* * *

"Kururugi."

"Ma'am." Suzaku strode towards the woman who was leaning against the wall languidly.

"You're late." She looked at him disapprovingly, "I expected that the Knight of One at least be punctual."

"I'm sorry, I was—"

"Where's Weinberg?" C.C. asked, staring blankly at the ceiling this time.

"..."

"...I see. Never mind then, just get in." She slowly got off the wall then motioned Suzaku to get in the room on her left while she followed suit.

Closing the door behind them, C.C. then motioned towards the couch then propped herself on it and crossed her legs then slouched a bit. The room had been built for _special _meetings, in a way that whatever happens inside stays inside. The room was no less luxurious and still provided the necessary formalities and comfort, but there were no windows and the room had been completely sound-proofed.

"What are you doing?" C.C. eyed Suzaku while he stood.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to take a seat? There's plenty of space... and couches."

Suzaku shook his head, "I'm fine."

"Hmph, suit yourself. Hand me your report, then."

* * *

"Kallen!" Gino ran after her, quickly lessening the gap between them. "Kallen... Hey..." He stood in front of her momentarily before he was forced to give way as Kallen continued walking but this time, a bit slower, allowing him to walk beside her. "How are you?" Gino asked amiably, hoping to get on her good side.

"Good, you?" She replies curtly, but this time, allowing herself to show a small smile, in return, she was greeted back with a signature grin. The two then walked down the quiet outdoor halls of the palace, Kallen satisfying herself with just the man's company although Gino's satisfaction hadn't been completely adequate.

"It's been so long," Kallen only nodded in response. "Anyway, what are you doing here? It's not like you to accompany your father to his meetings."

"It's not... like that." Kallen reluctantly replied and stopped while Gino followed the same. "Gino—"

The cheery knight suddenly reacts by flashing a wider grin, "I thought you were going to address me as 'Sir Weinberg' again, is all." He smiled cheekily at her as he started to rub his nape. "Oh sorry, you were saying?"

"I'm engaged."

He choked, almost. "Pardon?" She looked him in the eye, knowing full well that he heard. "To who?"

"The first prince."

* * *

"Is this all?"

"Yes." C.C. looked him in the eye, irritated.

"You did this?"

"Um—y-yes." This time, Suzaku stuttered as he hesitated to tell the woman that he had done the report by himself and earned a smack to the head for his apparently poor work with papers.

"How... substandard." She commented and then laid the stack of papers on the table, "Kururugi," she eyed him with a deep frown etched on her face, "suppose you could submit better reports next time if you had a personal secretary, no?"

"What for—"

"Kururugi, I know you're smarter than that, now act like you are. Bismarck's recommendation for you to take his place before his retirement must mean you have much potential to offer..." she paused then murmured, "even if right now I am failing to see it." She looked into his fear-filled eyes then sighed at his childish anxiety, "You ultimately have two superiors and I am one of them, apparently. And so I order you, must I reiterate, to hire yourself an assistant because I will not tolerate shabby papers from a high-ranking officer. Clear?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Suzaku answered with all the respect and courage he could muster for the woman. "Please allow me to revise the report Ma'am."

She watched him for a few minutes, expecting him to break down any sooner but the boy held himself together despite his somewhat laughable state, "...the day after tomorrow," she then handed him his report for a redo.

"Of course." He took the papers from her, his hand trembling noticeably. Taking the papers from C.C., he tucked them under his arm then saluted the woman, "Thank you, Ma'am." He hurriedly walked out of the door then scurried away like a frightened child.

"Tsk."

* * *

"Fiancee?" Lelouch prepared himself for the worst to come as he stood firm. "But I—your—this is insane!"

"Shirley, I," he paused, not too sure of what to say. "I never meant for any of this." He said truthfully. He looked at her almost lamentably as she stayed speechless. He worried over their current situation that could possibly, and with much probability, lead to the end of their relationship. But he prayed, nonetheless, for a miracle; that some divine intervention would save him.

"I need to go."

_'So much for hope.' _"Shirley, if you could just..." he was utterly at lost for words.

She halted, there was a moment of silence. "I'll wait, Lulu." She turns slightly to look at him, "I'll wait."

Lelouch had never felt much relief in the entirety of his life, no less grateful. "Thank you."

* * *

**God, I feel awful about this. How was it? T^T **

**It's almost 12 AM. This is all I could bunch up for the time being. Hope it's good enough.**

**Please point out my mistakes. Suggestions, constructive criticisms and advices are accepted. Thank you all in advance for your support.  
**


End file.
